1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle, especially for a dispenser including a dispenser housing, pump and operating service element, for receiving of a storage supply depository container.
Dispensers are employed and utilized during hand cleansing, skin care and disinfection. Such dispensers are widespread and are mostly employed exclusively in clinics. The soap- or hand creams are liquid or cream-formed soap solutions, predominantly however, soap-free synthetic washing creams. The known dispensers are so constructed that contact-free withdrawal of soap or disinfection medium is possible. Hereby the particular respective medium free of contact sprays upon the hand. The operation occurs via a lever projecting relatively far beyond the housing, which lever can be operated with an underarm or elbow.
The respective medium is kept ready in non-returnable one-way disposable bottles or fill-up replentishable bottles which are arranged in the dispenser housing. The pump consisting of metal is actuated by an operational lever, whereby the medium is pumped out via a sectioned pipe or tube projecting into the bottle. The medium then discharges via an outlet or discharge spout or nozzle projecting outwardly over the housing, which is connected or plugged upon a nozzle or outlet of the pump.
A great problem of disposal or removal exists with utilization and employment of storage supply bottles. The storage supply bottles are unwieldy, cumbersome, bulky, awkward and unmanageable, and also require considerable space needed for such storage supply bottles. Any reusing of such storage supply bottles is eliminated and precluded because of the high cleaning costs connected therewith. Also a reprocessing of the synthetic material of the storage supply bottles is practically not possible.